England x Reader: Love is Magic!
by Shadowmay
Summary: After a party at one of your friends father's bar, they take you home and then leave. After you find some weird stuff in your house the very next day, you find that a stranger has gotten into your house! Who is this stranger? And why is he in your house?
1. 1: Figure in the Mirror

**Chapter 1: Figures in the Mirror.**

**Hello everyone! This is a remade version of Love is Magic! The reason is because this story made no sense when I read it. I finally looked at the story. Yeah, I know I did the same to Pure White and Dark Black... but this time i'm changing this story because it made ABSOLUTELY no sense at all. I apologize for posting a story before reading it. **

You _try_ to walk home with your friends, (friend #1), (friend #2), and (friend #3). You all are returning to the house after you all had a party at (friend #3's father)'s bar. You were horrible when you were drunk actually. Speaking gibberish(no one could understand you.), hitting, kicking, and scratching when someone tried to help you up after you fell to the ground about a million times.

"Well thanks (friend #3)! Now we can't even help _ get up!" (friend #2) hollered.

"I didn't know she was going to drink _that_ much!" (friend #3) yelled back.

"Well... anyways. Let's just take _ back home and sleep." Said (friend #1).

Everyone nodded at (friend #1), and began to drag you. Well of course you were tied up because you wouldn't stop kicking, scratching, and punching everyone around you. They also had to tape your mouth shut, because you kept biting. When they finally got to your house they grabbed the keys from your coat pocket, and opened the gate. The click of the gate door unlocking woke you up, your eyes snapped open and you began to wiggle furiously trying to escape their grasp on your feet. You failed. They then dragged you into your home and untied you. As soon as you were untied they ran out of your house before you could get to them. Your cat (Cat's name) ran up to you and began to rub against your back purring.

"oh hewwo my wittle kihhy." You said before falling over and landing flat on your face. "ow."

You began to crawl on the floor going to the stairs that led to your bedroom. "oh weally! I has to climbs sat!" After that you slammed your face on the floor, and stood up wobbling a little. You starting walking up the stairs slowly. A few minuets later you made it all the way up the stairs and started walking to your room. You opened your door and wobbled over to your bed. Falling face first into your soft bed not even bothering to cover up.

**The next day!**

You wake up with the mother of all headaches! You groan because of the pain.

You sigh, "I think I need some pain killers."

You begin to walk to your bathroom and open the sink cabinet. Grabbing the pain killers from the top of the shelf. You close the cabinet and put the pills in your mouth, swallowing them whole in under a second. You look at your teeth in the mirror and sigh.

"Damn it I forgot to brush my teeth when I got home."

You open the cabinet again and grab your tooth paste and your tooth brush. After you brushed your teeth you spit all of the other stuff into the sink and turn on the water to clean your bathroom sink. You sighed and started putting all of your stuff back in the cabinet. You closed the cabinet doors and saw a shadowy figure standing behind you. Your eyes widened and you turned around ready give the stranger behind you a kick in the face, the figure was gone before you could do that though. Feeling a little bit disappointed you sighed and walked out of your bathroom. You went downstairs and saw your cat (cat's name) on the couch sleeping. You noticed that she wasn't just sleeping on the couch actually, but she was sleeping on something that was on the couch. You looked at your cat and thought, _How the hell can you sleep on that?! _You laughed at your cat's ability to sleep on any surface. You woke your cat up and picked up the object she was sleeping on. You stared at what appears to be a book in your hand. You sigh, it appeared to be a very old book actually which was very odd, you thought you tossed out all of the old books in your library. So you figured you missed this one. Looking at the cover and the back of the book you notice that you have never seen this book in your library. How do you know? Well because you have a very good memory, and you were also an author. A very famous one at that. You set the book down on the coffee table in front of you. You began to ponder on what to do with the book. Until you heard your door bell. You get up and quickly run to the door, when you open the door you see no one except a package on the ground. I guess these are the supplies you ordered. You take the package inside and set it on dinner table. You quickly open the package and find another box inside of the big box.

"Really?" You said with an agitated tone in your voice.

You sigh and began to open each box after the next. After a few hours of irritation you finally reach your package! You find out that your Uncle Danny has given you a necklace for your 20th birthday! You squeal at the beautiful ruby-shaped heart attached to a silver chain. You put the necklace around your neck and jump up and down in a fit of joy. You weren't exactly a girly girl, but when something came from someone you really love(as in family, best friend, or boyfriend) you would happily accept them. You ran up stairs and back into your room to look at yourself in your bedroom mirror. Just when you were looking at yourself in the mirror you heard a crash downstairs. What ever it was you were not happy that it broke something. You grabbed your metal baseball bat and ran downstairs. You saw a figure in a black cloak starring at you. You scowled at the figure and ran to swing at it. It dogged your attack. You swung your bat at it multiple times but it dogged it. The figure ran into your living room and grabbed the book on the coffee table to defend himself. As you charged in the room with your metal bat in hand ready to sing the figure then held the book up to protect his head from the blow. You hit the book and it tore in half! The book began to glow, along with the figure who held the book and the person who destroyed the book, which was you. A bright light blinded you and the figure.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed the remake better than the old one! :3 Please comment! It will be greatly appreciated!**


	2. 2: Tell Me About It

**Chapter 2: Tell me about it...**

**FINALLY! THE SECOND PART! Listening to Fallen Angels! (the nightcored version! BVB I think the band is called)**

_**.:?'s POV!:.**_

A bright light blinded me and a strange (h/c) hair woman. I seemed to of pissed her off because she was swinging a metal bat at me! Well...of course I might of pissed her off...I was in her bloody house! Without her permission even! So of course she would be pissed at me! Even so she shouldn't of been swinging a metal bat at me, what was I supposed to do! Tell her that I come from a world where countries are personified! She'll put me in the nut house for saying that! Thank god I didn't put America up to this...

_**.:YOUR POV!:**_.

I woke up in a bed with...something wet on my forehead? Was I asleep?! I grabbed the what seemed to be a tan colored wash rag off my forehead and threw it at the corner of the roo-wait...THIS IS NOT MY ROOM! Where the hell was I?! I sprung out of bed and looked around and found...a man at the side of the bed resting his head on the bed. No. Sleeping actually, his arms were crossed with his head resting on them. He had large eyebrows, and wore a white shirt with bluejeans. I have to admit...he was kinda cute with his sleeping face. Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING!? Get a hold of yourself _!

_**.:NO ONE'S POV!:.**_

The man beside you was starting to wake up. When he noticed that you were awake his head sprung up. His emerald green eyes connected with your beautiful (e/c) eyes. You both blushed till you were red as a tomato, because...well lets face it. You were inches away form his face! He stood up finally backing up until he backed up into something or rather someone. You looked up to see violet eyes staring at you.

"Oh! You didn't tell me she was awake." Said a voice with a thick Russian accent.

"Ve! She is very pretty!" Said an Italian voice.

"Where did you find such a pretty frau Arthur!"

"Hola Arthur! Who is the chica?" said a another voice, with a spanish accent.

"Yo! Arthur! Dude you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" said yet another voice, it sounded...American!?

"Aiya! Poor girl!" Out of no where a Chinese man came out of the darkness of the other room and sat down next to me. Behind him was another guy...but he was Japanese. "I am so sorry you were brought into this mess! My name is Yao Wang. Aru."

Just then a man with blonde hair and blue eyes came out of the shadow's along with what looked like to be a russian man with violet eyes and beige colored hair.

"Hello! My name is Alfred Jones!"

"And my name is Ivan Braginski."

"Ve. Hello bella! I'm Feliciano Vargas. Nice to meet you!" Said a happy looking man with a curl sticking out of his hair. He had a big sweet looking smile on his face.

"Keseseseses~ I am the AWESOME Gilbert Weillschmidt!" Said a white haired male running out of the shadow's. He had crimson eyes that were lively.

"Hola chica! My name is Antonio Carriedo."

"Kon'nichiwa. I am Honda Kiku." Said the man next to Yao. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He seemed pretty content.

"H-Hello. My name is _." You said shyly.

You were quiet shy around large people. It intimidated you to be around crowds. You weren't entirely sure why you were here actually. Fear seemed to spread throughout your body. You were shaking violently. You feared the worst and you started to scoot away from Yao and the others.

"Alright everyone give her some space!" Said a British voice.

You could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to where you were sitting. Until you felt a hand on your head. Then your heart stopped beating. You looked up face stained with tears and saw the man who was the first in the room with you...Arthur.

"Hey. No need to cry love." He said worry in his voice, but it sounded soothing.

You began to relax. You were starting to settle down now. That was...until.

**BAM!**

You hid your face back in your knees when you heard someone stomping down the stairs.

"Vhere the hell vere you g-" you heard someone yell, but they stopped. Probably staring at you... OF COURSE!

"Vhere the hell did she come from!?" The new voice yelled.

"Oh Hello Roderich. What are y-"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Roderich hollard.

You began to shake violently like you did before. Fear bubbling up inside you. You whimpered.

"Yo dude, settle down your scaring her!" Alfred said.

"Well of course she's scared! She probably has a fear of being in a big crowd! All of you out! Until she comes out I don't want to see anyone touch her!" Roderich demanded.

You felt Arthur get up off the bed.

"Hey wait a second! You can't kick me out of my own basement!" He screamed.

"Hmpf. Well you have a point there...Fine! Me and Arthur will stay here and comfort her vhile everyone else goes upstairs to wait." After Roderich demanded and pushed everyone out of the room he sat on the bed next to you and began to pat your head. This went on only for a few moments before you finally began to speak.

"They're very loud..." You murmured.

Roderich laughed a little bit at your first sentence since he came here.

"Tell me about it..." Arthur sighed laughing a little too.

**I. AM. FINALLY. DONE! YES! Damn writers block! Always wants to screw up life! Anyways...hope you all like the story so far! I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing!(*cough* Italy said this in Hetalia. *cough* It's the under lined text. *cough*)**


End file.
